YouTube videos
Taylor Swift has made several home movies for her YouTube Channel, as has her friend Abigail. She also used to post some of her videos videos on her official webpage, along with two which aren't on YouTube: the Australian vacation video, and one which shows behind the scenes for Band Hero. Taylor Swift's YouTube videos Taylor has a number of videos on her official channel located at taylorswift. In addition to her music videos, there are a number of home videos she has made as well. *Whisper hello, I miss you quite terribly. Taylor goofs around with people, on tour, Eunice (Caitlin's Alter Ego) in London, etc. *Being on tour. Everyone ignores me. Taylor does a skit where she announces she was nominated for the Country Music Awards, and asks everyone to vote for her, and everyone ignores her. *I hope it's gonna make you notice. Taylor travels the world with one madcap adventure after another. She returns after three weeks away in Europe with her mom, to find her brother explaining how their dad and him have been living off instant noodles. Plus Saturday Night Live in New York, north Hollywood, London England, her first Rolling Stone cover, Scotland on a double decker tour bus, Berlin Germany in the snow, her German Wikipedia page in German(of course), "Thank you" signs in Germany, lost passport(tell me if you find it), Nashville TN soccer game, Caitlin's birthday, and back home again. *Thanksgiving break and The Academy Is... Boredom is defeated when it is discovered that Taylor has been carrying around a thing of cinnamon rolls in her purse all day long! The adventure begins. Also Taylor visiting her family. *1 with a bullet. Mandy the fearless cape crusader, Taylor has most hectic week of her life, rehearsing for CMT awards, signing stuff, Letterman, hi to the paparazzi, filmed them, swept the room for devices sketch, release of album at a store, winning award, last episode of TRL, Taylor thanks her fans from the bottom of her heart for making her album Fearless number 1. *Retainers. Taylor gets a new retainer, with her mom fussing at her for losing hers at hotel rooms constantly. *November 11th. World Series on her jacket so she knows where she is singing, long voting line for Taylor's first time voting, her band dresses up for Halloween without telling her, Rascal Flatts pranking her, shows doll of ex-boyfriend that comes with a phone to break up with the other doll she warns to stay away from him, and people reminding everyone that November 11th is when her album comes out. *You change your mind like a girl changes clothes. Taylor visits a girl with a python, talks to her cat for awhile, and hangs out with friends lip syncing to Hot 'N Cold by Katy Perry. *Rascal Flatt's tour and Grey's Anatomy Taylor and her mom drive around in a golf cart in the parking lot before her show in Detroit, chasing flocks of seagulls away, making prank walky talky calls to Bobby who rushes out on a segway, and Taylor discovers a mysterious swamp in the middle of Detroit. She plays with another musician's pet mouse dog. "It was one of the best moments of my life", she said when one of her songs was played on Grey's Anatomy. *Philadelphia :) The group eats cheese steaks, and runs up the stairs like Rocky did in that movie Rocky. *London!!! In London, Taylor doing the language, and dressing up as a British Palace guard while one of the guys dressed up like the queen, plus Taylor has a deep philosophical discussion concerning a pigeon eating vomit. *Taylor And "Friends" Funny sketch Taylor puts on with two of her friends. *:-) *TRL Recap! *Wannabe The gang is exhausted and acting goofy in line at Starbucks, plus Taylor and her friends lip sync to the Spice Girl's song "Wannabe". *First fans with my CMT Award. *Instructional Video Taylor attempts to demonstrate how to put on the bracelets sold on her website. *My band has bad private plane manners. *Behind The Scenes @ CMA Music Festival *Fairytale Adventures in Australia and Japan. She describe this video is Fairytale adventures in Australia and Japan, which is how it got its name. Very appropriate. *Your world is my world. Backstage when they pranked Keith Urban, Taylor and her mom dress up as English people fake accents included. *Watching the CMA Announcements! Taylor is on her bed with two dogs, her mom, and a friend, all excited when they announce who was nominated for the awards. *A Hug From Taylor Swift - Challenge #1 Two guys try to get Taylor's attention by registering ahugfromtaylorswift.com and making T-shirts and plans. She gives them a challenge to do: Help an old lady across the street. *A Hug From Taylor Swift - Challenge #2 The second challenge is issued out: use the number 13 in a creative way, since that is her lucky number. *A Hug From Taylor Swift - Challenge #3 *A Hug From Taylor Swift - The Final Challenge Taylor commands them to gather as many people as they can into the auditorium of a hotel, and sing karaoke to her song You Belong with Me. *Demonstrating my fine athletic skills. And more. Taylor shoots a basket, birthday cake for Austin's 18th birthday, Easter egg hunt, bowling, Liz Huett sleeping all the time, Liz Rose's wedding, Taylor's mom tries to play the guitar. *Taylor Swift Sony TX7 Cyber-shot Camera Commercial A funny commercial she did. *Behind-the-scenes in BAND HERO with Taylor! *New conference table 31 seconds showing off their new "super big" conference table. *Vote For Taylor! List all of her awards, how many songs she sold, and how many sold out cities she went on during her tour. *MySpace Presents: The Fit Featuring Taylor Swift The Seventeen magazine covershoot. Newer videos *Asia! (my February video blog), In Singapore Taylor is mesmerized by waving cats of forever and finds the coolest musical instrument ever. Giant raccoon in Korea, forests grows inside airport in some faraway magical land, cutting friend's hair in Japan, didn't mess up, she likes it like that, jumps for joy, girls dress as geisha, guys as samurai, cuts someone else's hair "if its not straight, its because you are jumping around so much", Hong Kong beach, and that's it, and the eternal cat of greeting is still waving its paw. Abigail's YouTube videos Abigail has four videos on her channel located at abiswims08. *british talk shows her eating chocolate cake and talking in a British accent while talking on her cell phone with her boyfriend. *tree branch shows her in an epic battle against her arch-enemy, the hair snagging tree branch. *singing on taylor's bed shows the two girls singing on a bed, but with no sound in the video. *pussy cat shows Abigail and Taylor in a vehicle, driving by the house of "he who shall not be named", apparently an ex-boyfriend, and they found a cat in the road which Abigail tried to save, but then explains it didn't appreciate her, just like Trevor, her ex-boyfriend. Others *Taylor Swift Ft T Pain Thug Story Official Music Video Taylor Swift singing gangsta rap with T Pain in a comedy bit before the Country Music Awards. *Taylor talking gangsta, source unknown *Taylor Swift - Parody - You Belong With Me ("Just A Zombie") Venusian Princess does a parody of Taylor's song "You Belong With Me", titled "Just a Zombie". Category:Videos